


Hetalia One/Multi-Shots

by Romano_Vargas



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: BoyxBoy, F/M, M/M, One Shot Collection, more tags will be added as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romano_Vargas/pseuds/Romano_Vargas
Summary: This will have things such as cross overs, unfinished ideas and more! This might be Multi-Shots, but I don't think it will be. Then again I change my mind very very quickly. (I say this as I make the first one into a possible multi-chapter thing. Great going me.)I will take requests! Nyo x Canon is iffy. I don't really know their characters and I will probably butcher them.I DO NOT write 18+ so do not ask. Thanks!





	1. UsUk - Francis the Friendly Ghost

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ghosts](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/395894) by SakuraMoriChan. 



> This is based off of SakuraMoriChan's work loosely. I liked the idea of Ghost Kiku and Alfred and Arthur being able to see him along with ghost Francis, so I wanted to make a side adventure or maybe some happenings between Arthur and Francis. Even though it is not finished I say you go check them out! 
> 
> \- Trigger Warnings: Uh, Kiku and Francis are dead so technically major character death? Human names are used. Cursing. Possibly some gore? I don't know, but it talks about how Kiku dies. 
> 
> \- Extra warning: This is probably very cringe worthy considering I haven't written a fanfiction in a while and I have not role played Arthur at all so he is probably very out of character. This is short and with out any plot at all since I really just need to get back into the whole routine of writing.

-= ❮❮ ⋄ ❯ ❯ =-

 

Have you ever wondered what it would be like to live with two ghosts, one being a Japanese man who fell down the stairs and haunts this building, and the other being the person who made it their soul purpose in life to annoy the shit out you?

 

Welcome to the life of Arthur Kirkland, and clairvoyant person. If you are unsure what that means it means he can see the dead basically. Alfred too is clairvoyant, but unlike Arthur, Alfred hates his ability to see ghosts since he is terrified of them. 

 

Arthur still teases Alfred for thinking there was a ghost who was able to curse stairs, to which Al would normally shoot something back with a mouth foll of ice cream. Their newest addition to the group, Francis Bonnefoy, livened the place up.

 

Kiku had been teaching the French Man how to pick up physical items, much to Arthur's dismay. The french man began to play all sorts of ticks on the Brit. It was as if that was all Francis was made to do! If Arthur hadn't known Francis was in that house he probably would have flipped his shit. Hearing Alfred scream about something touching his shoulder or seeing floating objects daily was not very fun to the Brit, but was the best source of entertainment for Francis. He even got Kiku to assist him in a prank. Kiku didn't know it was a prank as for he was only told to grab Arthur. 

 

Since than Alfred and Arthur decided to keep a book of pranks that Francis has decided to pull on them. Alfred just wrote in it for the hell of it, but Arthur did so because he wanted to find patterns in them and use that to help him in future jobs. 

 

* * *

 

 

Hello,

 

I don't really know how to do these book things since I wasn't ever into these things in high school. Anyways, living life as a ~~clairvioyage~~ , uh... Oh, Arthur is telling me its called Clairvoyant. Well anyways, this stuff is like pretty scary because like they're ghosts and stuff. Anyways, we live with two ghosts, Kiku, and Mr. Annoying. Mr. Annoying likes to scare me a lot and it kind of sucks. I want to scare him back, but like you can't scare ghosts because they do the scaring and like you can't scare them... I think... Arthur is reading over my shoulder and asking me what I'm going. Hah he's such a looser sometimes.

 

I want to keep a record of all the pranks Mr. Annoying aka Francis pulls on me because I will one day scare a ghost! Better keep your eyes out ghosts because Alfred the ultra scare monster will come for you! Arthur says ghosts can be scared too, but he clearly has just met wimpy ghosts. I tried to scare Francis back and it never works! I can't tap his shoulders like he does to me. My hands just go right through him. It like totally sucks man. I mean what is a scare war supposed to be when you can;t scare the other side? This totally blows man.

 

Today Francis woke me up at like 3:00 am which was totally uncalled for. I didn't know it was him, but that was because i was tired and I couldn't see him. I mean a third ghost could have come in over night and like want me dead so I had to be ready to wake up Arthur. 

 

Francis then poured ice cold water all over me! It was totally unfair. I screamed, but it wasn't because I was scared. I just wanted to wake up Arthur. 

 

* * *

Alfred set the book down. 

 

"Hey, stop laughing! I could have like died right there and all you could do was tell me to shut up." Alfred frowned.

 

He grabbed a pillow and chucked it at the snickering Brit who was knocked over since he wasn't expecting a huge pillow to be thrown hard at him. Arthur sat up and set the pillow to the side of him, his face slightly pink from laughing so hard. 

 

"I'm sorry, but that wasn't a 'Arthur wake up' scream, it was the highest pitched scream I've ever heard." Arthur pointed out.

 

"Was not!" Alfred pouted. 

 

He did not scream like a girl! He was genuinely worried. Even if he was totally scared for his life he wouldn't ever admit that to Arthur. Saying Arthur was right just wasn't how Alfred rolled.

 

"Either way it was quite funny. that's something both Francis and I can agree on, and that doesn't happen often." The English man said, leafing through the newspaper in his hands. 

 

Alfred pouted and picked up the book and continued to write the last few sentences before shutting it.

 

-= ❮❮ ⋄ ❯ ❯ =-

 


	2. Spamano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some Hurt/Comfort. I’ve been put into a writing mood and so I’m going to start something and see where it goes. Enjoy ^-^

**[Warning: Angst. Self deprecation.]**

* * *

“Ay, Romano, what’s got you so down mi amigo?” Asked a Spaniard. 

He lay his hand on the southern Italian’s shoulder, who shrugged it off and continued to stay silent. The Spaniard looked a bit hurt at that and took a deep breath before proceeding with his questioning. 

“Please, Romano. I can’t help fix this if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.” The spaniard said sadly, putting his hand once again on Lovino’s shoulder. 

“Just go away damn it! I don’t want to be near you right now.” The younger spat, turning so his back was facing the Spaniard. 

Antonio stood up and walked out of the room, knowing it was no use when Lovino was like this. He shut the door, a soft click and the sound of floor boards creaking under heavy food steps could be heard, slowly fading until it was nothing but silence. 

 

* * *

 

Lovino drew in a shaky breath once the sound of Antonio’s foot steps faded. Usually, Toni’s presence would have helped, even if he didn’t want to admit it, but today that man was the last person he wanted to see. 

Maybe this was something small, something he was making too big of a deal out of, but it still bugged him, ate away at the back of his mind, since forever. 

He got up and made his way to his desk, opening a drawer and taking out a pencil and a book. It was a journal he’d always write in. Something he’d learnt to use to cope. Sure his life was good, never having to work, and having someone like that tomato bastard down stairs, but that bastard was the cause of this. 

Why couldn’t he just ask about this? Why did he have to keep it from him. It would make it so much better to him to just tell him and have it cleared up, but he was just too damn stubborn. 

 

 

* * *

 

_‘So today the question came back up. Why does it hurt me more than it should? He probably didn’t mean anything by it, and if he did he clearly doesn’t still think it, but why can’t that just leave my head. It’s been centries since then damn it._

_You probably know what it is by now. I mean it’s the only thing I even write about now. Yeah, the day he wanted to trade me in for my fratello._

_He told Austria he hated me a lot. It was probably because I wasn’t nice. He wanted Feliciano instead. Everyone wants my brother instead of me just because he is so much nicer, because he works and doesn’t complain, because he can cook and he knows how to smile and doesn’t wet the damn bed._

_I know it. I knew it when grandpa wouldn’t take me on the adventures he and Feliciano went on. I knew it When Austria gave me to this bastard._

_So why didn’t I change how I acted? Because I’m a stubborn bastard. I don’t like to admit it when I’m wrong and I don’t like to change my self for others. That’s just another issue for me to deal with it. Hell even I wish I was more like my fratello, constantly smiling and probably oblivious to most of the world._

_Fuck, I’m getting off topic. I always do this. Then I get so wrapped up I just forget. I wind up sleeping and then pushing this off._

_Yes, I’ve made a mess out of this. I could just tell him, but I can’t bring myself to do it. What if he said he really did feel like that about me now? I don’t want to know that yet. I want to keep this. I don’t want to face the harshness of this reality I live in damn it. I just want to sit on my ass and eat fucking tomatoes until the sun sets. Sit with him and not worry about anyone else because it’s only us. Yet I can’t because I can’t stop thinking about it and I can’t ask him.’_

 

 

* * *

 

Lovino shut the book and threw it onto the desk, flopping down onto his bed and letting out one long sigh. He was tired. Well that meant he had to sleep, and if there was one thing he was good at it was taking a nap. 

 

* * *

 

 

It had been a few hours since then and Antonio figured he’d go up and call him down for dinner. Usually after a meal and a good nights rest Lovino was back to normal. It was almost always the case, and he hopped it was again this time. 

When he entered the room it was pretty much quiet aside from the snores that came from the Italian. 

Antonio noticed a book on Lovino’s desk, which was quite odd since he knew Lovino didn’t like to read unless he was outside on a nice day. 

Antonio walked over and decided to see what it was about. It was only then when he realized its purpose. The book was full of Lovino’s messy, yet adorable, handwriting. 

Antonio felt like he was doing something wrong, which he was, when he was reading through it. Specifically the page that had just been written in.

He cringed when the memory was brought up. Of course he didn’t mean any of that now. Antonio sighed. He could he not have noticed that before, more importantly why hadn’t he apologized about it?

He shook Lovino gently to wake him. He was greeted by a grumble and then dull eyes, still clouded by sleep. 

“Lo siento, Lovino.” Antonio apologized, pulling the other into his arms. 

Lovino was too tired to fight against the hug so he let it happen. 

“Sorry about what you bastard?” Lovino asked, furring his eyebrows. 

“Ay, I did not mean any of those things I said. I was just frustrated that you wouldn’t listen to me, but I do enjoy being around you Lovi. You’ve given me company and if I meant what a I said back then, then why would I say this? Te amo.” Antonio smiled, placing a kiss on the other’s head. 

Lovino let out flustered noises and he tried to regain himself. He wasn’t expecting that last part, and had kind of not expected Antonio to actually feel sorry. 

“T-ti amo bastardo.” Lovino mumbled into the other’s chest. 

Antonio pat the other’s head and rocked him back and forth in the comforting silence. It lasted for a few minutes before the sound of Lovino’s stomach broke it. 

“Looks like someone wants dinner.” Antonio chuckled. 

“Sì, I do, and it better be pasta you idiot.” Lovino grumbled as he burried his face into Antonio’s chest in order it hide its increasing redness.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make multiple parts to this, but no promises.


End file.
